The new generation
by moonmaggie73
Summary: What happens this year at hogwarts for the next generation. James may have a huge mystery on his hands, while Albus has the other side to it. Why is Rose acting funny, where did the necklace come from, and who is Caitlin really?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my second attempt on writing another fanfiction, and as you can tell, i'm so nervous to see how this will go. I will add notices when i update onto my profile. Reviews are of course greatly welcomed. This story will be about what happens to the third generation of the Harry potter seris. I will include the list of the families to refresh you all, or if you don't need it chapter 1 will be a little farther below that. Of course just to mention I do not own the Harry Potter seris.

\- Maggie Moon

.

Harry James Potter &amp; Ginny Weasly

James Sirius Potter, 3rd year, Gryffindor.

Albus Severus Potter, 1st year.

Lily Luna Potter, 10 years old.

Bill Weasly &amp; Fleur Delacour

Victorie Weasly, 7th year, Gryffindor.

Dominique Weasly, 6th year, Hufflepuff.

Louis Weasly, 4th year, Slytherin.

Percy Weasly &amp; Audry ( Last name unknown )

Lucy Weasly, 2nd year, Hufflepuff.

Molly Weasly 1st year.

George Weasly &amp; Angelina Johnston

Fred II, 7th year, Ravenclaw.

Roxanne Weasly, 5th year, Hufflepuff.

Ron Weasly &amp; Hermoine Granger

Rose Weasly, 1st year.

Hugo Weasly, 10 years old.

Luna Lovegood &amp; Rolf Scamander

Lorcan Scamander, 3rd year, Ravenclaw.

Lysander Scamander, 3rd year, Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy &amp; Astoria Greengrass

Scorpious Malfoy, 1st year.

Parents unknown.

Caitlin Black , 3rd year.

Remus Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks.

And Teddy Remus Lupin, 7th year, Gryffindor.

CHAPTER ONE

James stared solemly outside of his window. He had a wicked headache after the buzz on platform 9 3/4. He was in his own car, and rubbing his temples slowly in hopes to relieve the pounding. But his hopes were lost as they kept increasing, and increasing. So far the situation stood that his brother was in a car with his cousin Rose, Lucy, and Molly. Two of Albus friends Lorcan, and Lysander were with them too, so James really didn't have to be concerned with babysitting them.

On his way to find a car, his cousin Louis invited him to come and "hang out" with his friends in the dinning car to get a bite of food. James pondered the thought carefully takeing in the fact he hadn't eaten anything yet. But as far as James was concerned, he wasn't in the mood to hang around the Slytherin Blockheads. As he polietly declined they called him a pansy, and left.

James looked around in his backpack for something his father had given him, it was a form of muggle draught used to relieve headaches. After throughly searching his bag he realized he forgot it on his night stand. He sighed, and found his coin pouch full of wizard money. When the trolley came around he ordered a pumpkin pie, and a water bottle. He quickly ate the pie and drank half of the bottle. After he found his phone, he put an alarm for 1 hour later, he found his jacket, schrunched it up, lay on to his side on the seat, and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile.

"Albus could you give me some Jelly beans" asked Rose. Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy, and their friends, Lorcan, and Lysander were all sitting together in a car eating some lunch. Previously they had just eaten some cold cut sandwhiches Molly made for them. Now they were moving on to what Albus considered a Heavenly dessert. Molly, like her grandmother who is also her namesake, disaproved of this.

"You can have a little bit more, but after this no more Rose" said Molly sounding extreamly strict. Rose stuck out her toungue and took the remaining jelly beans. Everyone finished off the remaining food and Molly cleaned up. " Just a general question but what houses do you think you'll get into. I personally think I'll break the Gryffindor tradition and go into Hufflepuff".

"Gryffindor" said Rose confindently as though she had no doubt in her answer.

"I don't know" said Albus sounding extreamly hesitant when he said it.

"Molly let the sorting hat decide for you, there is no point in disscussing it until after the sorting" said Lucy disaprovingly. "Hey where did Lorcan, and Lysander go?" Looking around they realized they were missing.

An hour later

James awoke to the sound to a annoying alarm. He grabbed his forhead and sat himself up. His trick of sleeping off a headache clearly didn't work since he felt the pounding in his head. As he searched for his phone he made his desicion he was clearly going to be makeing a visit to Madame Pomfrey. As he found his phone and turned it off. He sunk back down into the cushioned seat of the car, and groaned.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter" said a voice " but are you feeling well". James jumped from his seat and landed face first on to the floor. He heard a small gasp, and footsteps running towards him. He felt as though he couldn't move anymore because of the pounding in his head. The person turned him over.

He was now looking into a face of a girl. She had pretty light blonde hair, almost silver. Her eyes were a deep blue color. Her faciel structure was very slim makeing her look regel. She wore dark green robes and had her wand in her hands. James was breath taken by her apperence.

"I apoligize Mr. Potter I didn't mean to scare you" she said as she helped him back on to his seat. "Also I found you dropped your bottle of a potion of some sort." James snatched the bottle from her and toke two pills.

"Excuse me for that, I just have a really nasty headache" he said after a moment of thinking he realized he never told the girl his name. " Ummmm how the heck do you know my name?". She quickly giggled and went to his backpack, she pulled a red leather tag from under it. James crouched over to her and read : property of James Sirius Potter. The handwriting was clearly his mother's. He thought of it as a thoughtful, yet embaressing gesture.

" Well might I ask, what's your name?" he asked her.

"You'll find out later" she said, "I along with the first years am being sorted." James shook his head in confusion, wait she is not a first year.

"What year are you then" he asked her.

"Third" she replied " I went to beuxbatons until a relative of mine got accepted to Hogwarts, my mother spoke to headmaster Mcgonical, and now i'm going to start school. Out of curiosity which house are you."

"Ummm Gryffindor" he replied. He wasn't sure of what to think of this girl. She seemed trustworthy, yet fairly odd. By now a majority of the pounding in his head had melted away. " Hey maybe sometime I can show you around". He couldn't understand why he had just said that.

"That...would be lovely" she said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with my relative, I'll see you later". James watched as she left, he felt saddned by it, but he shook his head and looked out of the window.

Little did he know Lorcan, and Lysander saw the whole thing.

A few minutes later

"Guys you will not believe this!" yelled Lysander.

"We just saw James with a girl" yelled Lorcan. Albus eyes bugged out of his head while the other had their jaws dropped. James had never once spoken to a girl unless she was in the family. So to everyone this was shocking news, he was quite shy around them. Albus stood up ran up to Lysander grabbed him by the collor and shook him.

"Are you sure" asked Albus "maybe it was a guy dressed up like a girl". Everyone in the car giggled.

"I'm sure" the twins said in unison. There were a few moments of silence that hung in the air over them.

"I suppose you have to remember he is 13 after all, it's natural to be interested in the oppisite sex." Lucy said. " But I highly doubt it will last, I mean this is James after all he is quit immature makeing his middle name hypocritical, and over self confident, and a tad bit self centered."

"But this is also the person who is loving, protective, and loyal." replied Rose. The next thing they knew Lucy, and Rose had started a huge debate over James personality. Albus rolled his eyes, it wasn't uncommon for those two to be fighting.

"Well your his best mates, ask him if he has seen anyone, he should be truthful with you" said Molly to Lorcan, and Lysander. Both boys shook there heads.

"You may think James would tell us everything, but not always" said Lysander.

"If James deems it nessacary he will keep his meeting to himself" added Lorcan.

"Ask him anyways" said Albus "he can't keep this to himself forever". With that someone came knocking on the doors to announce that they were almost at hogwarts. Albus looked out the window, and sighed, he could already tell this was going to be one heck of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A Great Debate.

Albus leaped of the train with a huge smile on his face. He was so close to Hogwarts he could hardly contain his excitment. He had known Hogwarts as the place his father had had his own adventures. He knew it for it magic and mysteries. He also knew it as a war ground when his father killed Voldemort. Know he was going to have his own adventures. He was going to be a great wizard like his father someday. But know he had some more pressing matters on his hands, like his brothers mysterious new girlfriend. Following him off the train was Lucy, Molly, Lorcan, and Lysander. From the information he knew Lorcan, Lysander, and Lucy would have to seperate from them giving him a good oppurtunity to pry into James buisness.

"We'll meet you at the castle" yelled Lorcan. Lysander was following behind him. Albus wasn't going to let this oppurtunity slip away from them. He grabbed the twins and pulled them back towards him. They had a look of shock on their faces that Albus was able to do that. At the same time Lucy ran off to. ?... .

"Hey!" yelled Lorcan.

"What was that for?" added Lysander.

"You do realize we still don't know who the girl is, right?" said Albus. There was an air of silence as they pondered the thought. Lucy then returned from talking with a few girls from her house. "Don't you want to find out, I mean he is actually talking to a REAL girl other then his family. This is very strange for James. Also if you think about is i'm giving you an oppurtunity to tease James."

"Guys do you not remember personal privacy, it's his buisness, not ours, so lets leave James alone. I mean it isn't the end of the world if we don't know who the girl is. It was probably a one time thing talking to her, you know what I mean. Lysander... Why are you drooling?". Lucy looked over at Lysander who was makeing a strange expression, and he was drooling. Albus had had a feeling all summer that Lysander liked Lucy. Though he was nice enough to keep it to himself. Though it was fairly obvious.

"Ummmm... No reason". He replied. Lucy shook her head and started walking over to Lorcan.

"Guys please don't do this" Lucy finished. Lorcan and Lysander turned to each other and debated. Finally with a moments thinking they turned around, and said in unison, No. Lucy turned bright red in anger. "Fine you make fools of yourself, make yourselfs look like a bunch of butts!".

"Awww but Lucy I need you" said Lysander makeing a pout. "Your the biggest strength to our team. You're the best liar i've ever seen." Lucy started blushing heavly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine i'll do it" said Lucy. "But just this bloody once. So what's the plan?" Albus thought for a few moments.

"How about we just make up a story about Lucy and I going out on a date of some sort, and invite him to bring someone, perfect right?" said Lysander grinning like a clown. Lucy started to blush heavly while Lorcan was just shakeing his head.

"It would only work if your only set on getting a date, you blockhead" Lorcan replied. "I propose we causully mention it, you know so we don't egg him on. If he doesn't let out then we try again another time, simple as that". Albus couldn't find any flaws in that plan so he simply nooded in agreement. Lorcan and Lysander then preceeded to walk away. By the timing it was obvious they were going to go and commence plan "Pry information from James". Only Lucy remained behind.

"Lysander is quite the interesting person" she said blushing slightly. Albus felt himself vomit in his mouth, he had always seen Lysander as a good friend of his brother's. He turned around on his heels and left Lucy standing there.

He walked up towards Molly, and Rose who was talking to someone. The guy had platinum blonde hair, and dark deep green eyes. He had a evil look about him. He was smirking as though something was in his favour. Albus did not like this guy already. Albus quickly walked in between the two girls and cleared his throat. He stuck his hand out.

"Albus Severus Potter, and who might you be" he said. The other boy took his hand and shook it.

"Scorpious Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you" Scorpios said. Albus remembered what his parents had told him about the Malfoys, he said they discriminated against muggle borns. He had also hated his aunt Hermoine for it. They also had constantly made fun of his uncles and his mother for being Weaslys. He instantly did not like this guy.

"If you'll excuse us we have to board a boat." said Albus.

"Come on Albus let's all go together. " said Rose sweetly, the next thing Albus knew was they were all hopping into a boat together. Albus suspected this was going to be one very long ride.

Lorcan and Lysander were sent by Albus to do a specific task. They were sent to pry information out of James.

Now they both knew that this was quite the dangerous task. They couldn't let James find out that they saw the pretty blond haired girl in the car with him. Also by the way he acted around her, it appeared as though he liked the girl. They both had disscused their plan of attack. First they were going to casually mention the debate over which houses Molly, Rose, and Albus thought they were going to get into. Second they were going to ask James what he had done dureing the train ride. If he let out anything about the girl, they would not ask him if he had meet anyone interesting.

They approached the carriges slowly looking to see if James had inhabited any of them. It appeared he had not gotten there yet. Lorcan sighed and started to look around. He could either feel his brothers inpatience slowly grow, or his worry wheather James was going to act like a Bowtruckle if they saw what he caught on to what they were going to ask him.

Suddenly a red haired girl came up to them. Lucy had her arms crossed and looked like she was going to punch them. Behind Lucy came James. He ran a hand through his brown hair as he waved at them. Lorcan quickly jumped into a carriage, and he waited. The look of annoyance on Lucy's face quickly disapeered as she dragged James behind her. Lorcan guessed that James had been too slow for Lucy's likeing to cause her annoyance.

"Would you like some help, my lady" Lysander asked putting on his most charming smile for Lucy. She giggled and gladly took his hand. Lysander helped her in. He then followed after her smiling like a clown. Lorcan guessed that Lysander had a crush on her. James was left on the ground tapping his foot, while his hands were on his hips.

"Whats your problem?" asked Lorcan.

"I'm waiting for some assistance into the carriage" said James trying to add all the mock and annoyance he could into his phrase. Lysander burst into laughter finding James stupid impression funny. While Lucy, and Lorcan were clearly not impressed. James then slowly grabbed the handles on the side of the carriage and pulled himself up.

"Did I miss anything" James asked. Lysander looked over at Lucy who nodded in approvement to the plan starting.

"Well you missed the great debate over "which house am I going to get"" Lysander said laughing in remberance. " Albus has no clue, Rose is determined to get into Gryffindor, and Molly is going to try and get anything but Gryffindor". James nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well that sounds interesting" said James. "I was..." He let his sentance trail off. James wasn't sure if he should revel that he had been talking to a transfer student from Beuxbatons just yet. If he were to tell he would expect all of his 8 cousins, and Teddy of course to crowd around the poor thing. "I was sleeping".

"Sleeping" Lucy repeated. "Just sleeping?". James nodded. Lorcan and Lysander knew he wasn't going to revel anything about his meeting.

"Meet anybody new lately" asked Lucy. James laughed and shook his head.

"Gee it feels like your accusing me of murder" he said. At that moment they turned around to see the castle. James hopped out of the cariage and started running towards the castle.

"See you didn't need my bloody help" yelled Lysander. James stopped and turned around.

"You only did that because you obviously like Lucy" with that said, he turned around and ran towards the castle leaving the pair blushing, and leaving Lorcan laughing away at his brothers embaressment.

An Hour Later

Caitlin took a deep breath, she was now apart of Hogwarts, this place was new and strange. At Beuxbatons she was taught very strict manners, and very heavy french, but Hogwarts so far seemed to be a more relaxed school. She followed the first years along with McGonagall, she was nervous yet happy. They walked up a long staircase to two very large double doors. McGonagall stood in the center of the doors with a fierce look in her eyes. Caitlin then heard a a blanket of silence.

"Now when you enter these doors, you will be sorted, you will sit apon a stool when I call your name, and when the hat calls your house you will sit at that table. After dinner the prefects will escort you down to your common rooms, you will find your stuff already there. Understood?" Professor McGonagall said to the students. They all nooded. The doors all opened and the Professor walked in.

The hall was huge, four long tables stretched out for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. She looked up to see huge banners. There almost was no ceiling showing the pretty night sky. At the end of the room there was a long table full of professors. There only was one spot in the center left. McGonagall then turned to the golden podium and cleared her voice, the room fell silent.

"Good evening students, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as usaul the forbidden forest is well forebidden. Lets get on with the sorting". McGonagall crossed over to the stool with the sorting hat over it. "Our first student is Caitlin Black". Caitlin felt her stomache do summersults and flips. She shook her head and started walking up the steps slowly.

Looking behind her she saw James give her a thumbs up. She kind of made a smile. Proffesor McGonagall raised the hat over the stool. Caitlin sat down and closed her eyes. She started praying that whatever house she got into, would be the right one for her. The hat was placed over her head. It felt like forever that that moment of silence lasted. It was agonizing and painful, she felt like she could vomit.

"Gryffindor" she heard the hat yell, but it seemed to have a voice of shock. She heard the students from the Gryffindor scream in happiness. She ran towards them with a huge smile on her face.

Rose waited anxiosly for her name to be called. She remembered what her dad had said about not getting into Gryffindor, even though she knew he was jokeing she was still scared of getting into any other house. Albus had gotten into Gryffindor, and Molly had gotten into Hufflepuff. Her new friend Scorpious had gotten into Slytherin.

Proffesor McGonagall then called her name she breathed in deeply. Walking up thoose steps she felt confindent. The hat was placed on her. It was barely a minute before the hat called out Ravenclaw.

Her heart sank.

End of chapter

Hello guys

First i'd like to say thank you to Lenkner0407 for the review! Second i'd like to say thanks for all thoose people who have read this. You really make my day. So can any of you guess who Caitlin is?

\- Maggie Moon


End file.
